slipsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
SpaceCraft
The idea is to essentially be a minecraft game that doesn't just span a flat seemingly endless surface, but to, instead be a relatively big spherical surface that represents one planet,(Lets call a first planet as Metus) each planet is part of a solar system (Metus System) each system may posses any number of planets depending on both the size of the star and the size of the planets (The smaller the system is the less gas giants there may be or otherwise the less planets will there be found, for an instance Metus system would only posses 7 planets including Metus) each planet would have an atmosphere of lets say... 30 or 50 blocks from its surface (the planet would be gigantic in comparision) this would allow small buildings to be effectively be built on the surface to be used as shelter or as bases, each planet would have a predominant enviromental setting (Meaning forest worlds, desert worlds and or ocean worlds as those would be their predominant enviroments) and would possess atmospherical characteristics such as carbon dioxide or methane depending on their space locations (Say Mars-like world or titan-like world) each of these planets would have an orbit and orbital period as well as a gravity in normal space and would hence be able to twist and attract nearby objects in their locations. the minimum size of a planet would be in the least 500 blocks of size (Pluto / Asteroid world) and would lack an atmosphere or possess one extremely thin if far enough from their parent star. the game would also possess several other systems and Space fairing capabilities which would allow FTL and Interstellar travel such as Hyperspatial and Superluminic means of travel, the measurement of size would be lightyears and those would be nearly 100.000 units in order to be close to reality while planets at an earth-like distance from their parent star would be at a 500 far (Minecraft units). the minecraft world would be expanded at such a scale to allow galactic and if possible Intergalactic like travels in order to establish a game purpose (spreading as a civilization throughout the galaxy and eventually the universe) there would also be several gadgets in the game to allow almost instantaneous travels such as Stargates (Yay!) that would allow near instantaneous travel within vast distances (Lets say 108 lightyears away from the Home start world (Metus system) to another system possessing a stargate (Maximus System) in matter of seconds, something that in Hyperspace within the game would take a minute or two. it would also allow a relatively easier path into doing so while allowing the game to allow interesting possibilities. However these stargates would only be available in one especific mode of History mode which would be "ancient" mode as it refers to being set after the demise of a widespread ancient highly advanced civilization ingame. =Recent Wiki Activity= *Project Tantaluscreated by Sine dei gloriem 3 days ago *ProjectTantaluscreated by Sine dei gloriem 4 days ago *ALGOS PM3edited by Sine dei gloriem 4 days ago *Main Pageedited by Sine dei gloriem 4 days ago See more >=Photos= Add a Photo0photos on this wikiAnyone can help to make this wiki look amazing Add a photo! =Live! Chat= Slipsgame Wiki =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki